staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Lipca 2002
100px 07.00 Podróże duże i małe - serial 07.15 Telezakupy 07.30 Górnicze miasteczko - serial 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Ela: Encyklopedia lata dla dzieci 08.25 Gimnastyka 08.40 Trzy szalone zera - serial 09.10 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 09.35 Jak Kozacy: Jak Kozacy zostali olimpijczykami - serial animowany 09.55 Frasier (13) - serial 10.15 A teraz Susan (13) - serial 10.40 Złote Łany (3) - telenowela 11.10 Zwierzęta świata: Fascynujący świat owadów - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Telezakupy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - magazyn 12.20 Nowe przygody Flippera - serial 13.10 Rewolwer i melonik (13): Pociąg śmierci - serial sensacyjny, Wlk. Bryt. 14.05 Klan (524,525) - telenowela 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Euroexpress - magazyn 15.30 Plebania (113,114) - serial 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Lokatorzy - serial kom., Polska 18.10 Japonia 2002 - reportaż 19.00 Wieczorynka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 Okruchy życia: Obsesja - dramat obyczajowy, USA 21.50 Mój ślad w telewizji - cykl dok. 21.55 Kronika kryminalna Jedynki - poza prawem 22.20 Oblicza mediów - magazyn 22.40 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej - pub!. 22.50 Monitor Wiadomości 23.05 TELEKINO NA MEDAL: MISTRZ - dramat wojenny, Polska 00.25 SOC według Szpota, czyli wspomnienia Janusza Szpotańskiego - lata 1953-80 00.35 ŻYCIE JAK MUZYKA - serial 02.20 Program jubileuszowy, czyli Polska 10, 20, 30. 40. 50 lat temu 02.45 Zakończenie programu 100px 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (323): Walc 09.00 50 lat TVP: Ljak Laskowik, T jak Tey - Narodziny gwiazdy 09.40 Oddam życie za pracę - serial 10.10 Tajemnica pana Rice'a - film przygodowy, USA 11.40 Abecadło dźwięków: Ciasto 11.40 Pokochać plecak - rozmowa z Krzysztofem Wielickim 12.00 Po prostu żyć: Przemoc 12.30 Wielkie romanse dwudziestego Wieku: Dale Evans i Roy Rogers - serial 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Raz na ludowo (1) - koncert laureatów Szansy na Sukces 14.05 Sławny Jett Jackson - serial 14.30 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem 14.40 Taksówka Jedynki - pr. rozr. 14.55 Providence (38) - serial 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama, pogoda 16.25 Zgadula - teleturniej 16.50 Złoto polscy - telenowela 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Szpital na peryferiach - serial 20.00 M JAK MIŁOŚĆ (45) - serial 20.50 Świat bez fikcji: Hollywoodzkie noże - film dokumentalny, Wlk. Bryt 21.40 Manewry miłosne 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 CYTRYNOWE TRIO - komedia, USA 00.05 NOWOJORSCY GLINIARZE - serial 00.50 De Mono: Paparazzi - konc. 01.35 Football, football - magazyn 02.05 Zakończenie programu 100px 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Robocop (32) - serial 07.25 Raz, dwa, trzy - śpiewaj Ty - program muzyczny dla dzieci 07.50 Strażnik Teksasu - serial 08.40 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (72) - serial przygodowy, USA 09.35 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (60) - serial komediowy, Polska 10.05 Podryw kontrolowany - pr. rozr. 10.35 Przyjaciele (102) - serial 11.05 Idol - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Adam i Ewa (7) - serial 12.45 Apetyt na miłość - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 14.15 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 15.15 Robocop (33) - serial 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu - telenowela 16.55 Wysoka fala (72) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.50 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 17.55 Adam i Ewa (8) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 JEZIORO MARZEŃ (39) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (56) - serial 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich (75) - serial komediowy, Polska 21.15 SZKOŁA PRZETRWANIA - komedia sensacyjna, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.05 Nagi patrol (4) - serial 23.35 Informacje, sport 23.55 Prognoza pogody 00.00 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (8) - serial komediowy, USA 00.30 Playboy: Gwiazdy dla dorosłych - magazyn erotyczny 01.40 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu 100px 05.35 Kropka nad i - pr. publicystyczny 05.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (33/99) 06.35 Telesklep 07.05 Brzydula - telenowela 07.50 Przygody Alvina wiewiórki - serial 08.15 Nowe przygody Guliwera - serial animowany 08.55 Podróż do serca świata (25/26) - serial animowany 09.05 Przygody Animków (28/96) - serial animowany 09.30 Łamisłówka - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Telegra - teleturniej 12.30 Na ratunek - serial dok. 13.00 Nowe przygody Guliwera (1/26) - serial animowany 13.25 Podróż do serca świata (25/26) - serial animowany 13.50 Przygody Animków (28/96) - serial animowany 14.15 Przygody Alvina wiewiórki - serial 14.35 Legendy kung-fu - serial 15.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.15 Brzydula (117/169) - telenowela, Kolumbia 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (34/99) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - pr. publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Droga do gwiazd - pr. rozr. 21.05 KLIENT (6/20) - serial 22.05 PAMIĘĆ ABSOLUTNA (3/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.20 AGENT 2 00.35 Na tropie agenta 01.05 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 02.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 100px 07:00 Animacje dla dorosłych; XYZ; film Daniela Szczechury 07:05 Animacje dla dorosłych; Widok z góry; film Marka Komzy 07:10 Animacje dla dorosłych; Skarpetka; film Daniela Szczechury 07:15 Klub profesora Tutki; odc. 12; 1967 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Borowski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Kazimierz Opaliński, Krystyna Feldman, Krzysztof Winiewicz 07:25 Wielka historia małych miast; Bolimów; program Andrzeja Kozłowskiego 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:20 Klan; odc. 606; telenowela TVP 08:45 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 15/18 - Nad Orinoko; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 Na polską nutę; program dla dzieci 09:25 Trzy misie; odc. 15/26 - Niegościnna wyspa; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:45 Kolorowe nutki; program muzyczny dla dzieci 10:00 Przyrodnicy; Żyję jak wiatr - Janusz Korybo; program Joanny Łęskiej i Roberta Balińskiego 10:15 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; Z Krzysztofem Pendereckim o dźwiękach 10:45 Raj; magazyn katolicki; powt. 11:10 Forum; program publicystyczny; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Bilans kwartalny; 1974 film fabularny prod. polskiej (92'); reż: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Maja Komorowska, Piotr Fronczewski, Marek Piwowski 13:45 39. KFPP OPOLE 2002; Polski Hip - Hop cz. 1; powt. 14:10 Nasza młodość, nasze Zrzeszenie; odc. 2; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Magowskiego; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Eurotel; magazyn; powt. 15:20 Przyrodnicy; Żyję jak wiatr - Janusz Korybo; program Joanny Łęskiej i Roberta Balińskiego; powt. 15:40 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; Z Krzysztofem Pendereckim o dźwiękach; powt. 16:10 Euroexpress; magazyn 16:35 Archiwum Polskich Wydarzeń Kulturalnych; 1975: Zwycięstwo Zimermana; film dokumentalny Witolda Beresia 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 16/18 - Na tropach Yeti; serial animowany dla dzieci 17:45 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 17/18 - Przemytnik; serial animowany dla dzieci 17:55 Tęczowa bajeczka; O kwiatach i kocurze; program dla dzieci 18:05 Papierowy teatrzyk; Żabi król; program dla dzieci 18:20 Trzy misie; odc. 15/26 - Niegościnna wyspa; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:50 Klan; odc. 606; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Benek łobuziak; od. 4/5; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:05 Wieści polonijne 20:20 Bilans kwartalny; 1974 film fabularny prod. polskiej (92'); reż: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Maja Komorowska, Piotr Fronczewski, Marek Piwowski; powt. 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:30 Tylko rock; Daab-to co najlepsze; cz. 2; koncert grupy DAAB 23:25 Ze sztuką na ty; Grzegorz Pabel; reportaż Elżbiety Dryll-Glińskiej 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:15 Euroexpress; magazyn; powt. 00:45 Znak orła; odc. 6/14 - Sprzymierzeńcy; 1977 serial historyczno-przygodowy prod. polskiej; reż: Hubert Drapella 01:15 Benek łobuziak; odc. 4/5; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 606; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Seszele; 1990 film fab. prod. polskiej (94'); reż: Bogusław Linda; wyk: Zbigniew Zamachowski, Tadeusz Szymków, Hanna Polk, Marek Walczewski 04:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; powt. 04:40 Wieści polonijne; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:24 Pogoda; powt. 05:30 Tylko rock; Daab-to co najlepsze; cz. 2; koncert grupy DAAB; powt. 06:25 Ze sztuką na ty; Grzegorz Pabel; reportaż Elżbiety Dryll-Glińskiej; powt. 07:00 Zakończenie programu 100px 06.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 KINOmaniaK - magazyn 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 07.50 Arthur (10) - serial animowany 08.15 Kapitan Star (3) - serial animowany 08.35 Beetleborgs (7) - serial 09.00 Fiorella (59) - serial 10.50 Najemnicy (11) - serial 11.40 Bieg po szmal (21) - serial 12.05 Kaskader (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 13.30 KINOmaniaK - magazyn 13.50 Arthur (11) - serial animowany 14.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (5) - serial animowany 14.35 Beetleborgs (8) - serial 15.00 Fiorella (60) - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 17.00 Miasteczko Evening Shade (94) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - program publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 BAZA PENSACOLA (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 PODWÓJNE DNO - film sensacyjny, USA 21.55 Dziennik 22.10 Informacje sportowe i prognoza pogody 22.20 Najemnicy (12) - serial 23.20 Powrót znad rzeki Kwai - film wojenny, Wlk Brytania 01.20 X Laski - program erotyczny 01.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 02.40 Strefa P - pr. muzyczny 03.15 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 03.45 Zakończenie programu 100px 7.10 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (45) - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (43) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (135) - serial 10.30 Lamisłówka 11.25 Big Brother I 12.05 Porywy serca (12) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 15.05 Maska - seria! anim. 15.30 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (46) - serial 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (9) - serial 17.15 Władca zwierząt (4) - serial 18.10 Doktor Engel - weterynarz (11) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (136) - serial 20.00 Gorąca noc - film obycz. USA (1991), wyk. Faye Dunaway, Denholm Elliott, James Earl Jones, Jennifer Tilly, James Wilder, Luke Perry 21.40 Władca zwierząt (5) - serial 22.35 Big Brother I 23.20 Morderczyni - film sens. USA (1996), wyk. Carol Kane, Molly Ringwald, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Barbara Sukova, Michael Imperioli 0.50 Gorąca noc - film obycz. USA (1991) 2.15 Koniec programu 100px 07.00 Jak się robi...? -- reportaż 07.30 Telesklep 08.10 Ulica zakochanych (52) 09.05 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial 09.30 Było sobie życie - serial 10.00 Dotyk anioła - serial 11.00 Kobiety mojego życia - serial 11.55 Jak się robi...? - rep. 12.20 M Kwadrat - talk show 12.50 Telesklep 14.50 Moto max - magazyn 15.15 Cudowne lata - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele (41) - serial 16.10 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial 16.35 Było sobie życie - serial 17.05 Kobiety mojego życia - serial 18.00 Moto max - mag. 18.30 Cudowne lata - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła (43) - serial 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport, pogoda 20.20 Pan wzywał. milordzie? - serial 21.15 Straż przybrzeżna - serial 22.10 Retransmisja meczu żużlowego 22.55 Pan wzywał, milordzie? - serial 23.,50 Zakończenie programu 100px 07.00 Tommy i Oscar - serial 07.30 Kurier - info. 07.40 Pogoda 07.45 Opowieści taty Bobra - serial 08.00 Pogoda 08.15 Panorama morza 08.30 Kurier - info. 08.40 Pogoda 08.45 Gość dnia 09.00 Przewodnik po ekonomii - serial 09.30 Kurier - info. 09.35 Pogoda 09.40 Saga Jacksonów - serial 10.30 Kurier - info. 10.40 Pogoda 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier - info. 11.40 Pogoda 11.45 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki: Opole'81 - Maraton Kabaretowy 12.15 To jest temat - cykl rep. 12.30 Kurier - info. 12.35 Granice własnych możliwości - film dok., USA 13.30 Kurier. Pogoda - info. 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Teleplotki 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Pogoda 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów - serial 15.30 Kurier - info. 15.35 Pogoda 15.40 Panorama, Pogoda, Wiadomości sportowe 15.55 Zderzenia parlamentarne - public. 16.30 Kurier - info. 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Odkryj nowy świat 17.15 To jest temat - rep. 17.30 Kurier - info. 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Panorama - flesz, Punkt - temat dnia - pr. public. 18.00 Pogoda, Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Temat wiejski 18.35 Gość Trójki 18.45 Rodno zemia 19.05 Motorsport 19.20 Regiony kultury 19.30 Badziewiakowie - serial 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier - info. 20.45 Pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia - public. 21.15 Panorama morza 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne, pogoda 22.05 Eurotel 22.15 To jest temat - rep. 22.30 Kurier - info. 22.45 Pogoda 22.50 Barbarzyńca i gejsza - film przygodowy, Japonia 1968 00.30 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 07:00 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 07:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (4 min) 07:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 08:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 08:25 "Hollywood atakuje!" reż.David Mamet, wyk.Alec Baldwin, Sarah Jessica Parker, Julia Stiles, Michael Higgins komedia (K) Francja/USA 2000 10:10 "Godziny rozpaczy" reż.William Wyler, wyk.Humphrey Bogart, Fredric March, Arthur Kennedy, Martha Scott dramat sensacyjny (K) USA 1955 12:00 "Zakładnicy" film dokumentalny (K) 12:55 "Siedem grzechów głównych" reż.Sallie Aprahamian/Simon Curtis, wyk.Pete Postlethwaite, Geraldine James, Claire, Rushbrook, Kaye Wragg serial obyczajowy (K) W. Bryt. 2000 13:50 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne (28 min) (K) 14:20 "Tegoroczna miłość" reż.David Kane, wyk.Catherine McCormack, Douglas Henshall, Angela Douglas, Anne Lacey komedia romantyczna (K) W. Bryt. 1999 16:10 "Cios" reż.Gary Walkow, wyk.Courtney Love, Kiefer Sutherland, Ron Livingston, Norman Reedus film obyczajowy (K) USA 2000 17:40 "Norma Rae" reż.Martin Ritt, wyk.Sally Field, Beau Bridges, Ron Leibman, Pat Hingle dramat obyczajowy (K) USA 1979 19:35 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 20:00 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (3 min) 20:50 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 21:00 "Wakacyjna pułapka" reż.Thomas Bahmann, wyk.Herbert Knaup, Andrea Sawatzki, Ben Becker, Alexandra Maria Lara komedia (K) Niemcy 1999 22:35 "Wirtual Lain" serial animowany dla dorosłych (K) 23:00 "Próba sił" reż.Chuck Russell, wyk.Kim Basinger, Andy Garcia, Christina Ricci, Jimmy Smits thriller (K) Niemcy 2000 00:45 "Zaginiony syn" reż.Chris Menges, wyk.Daniel Auteuil, Nastassja Kinski, Ciaran Hinds, Marianne Denicourt thriller (K) Francja/W. Bryt. 1999 02:25 "Omen 2 - Damian" reż.Don Taylor, wyk.William Holden, Lee Grant, Lew Ayres, Sylvia Sidney horror (K) USA 1978 03:55 Zakończenie programu Porion 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07:30 Jednym śladem magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 09:30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie magazyn medyczny 10:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 10:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12:30 "Polityka grubego kija" film dokumentalny USA 13:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13:30 "Parlament" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 14:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14:15 Telesprzedaż 14:30 TMT - Trucker Music Television magazyn 15:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 15:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 "Specjalizacja" film dokumentalny USA 16:30 Men magazyn dla mężczyzn 17:00 "Tylko Manhattan" reż.Douglas Hickox/Richard Michaels, wyk.Barry Bostwick, Perry King, Valerie Bertinelli, Robert Addie serial obyczajowy USA 1987 18:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 18:30 V6 magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 19:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 20:30 TV Yacht Klub magazyn żeglarski 21:00 Z notatnika podróżnika magazyn turystyczny 21:30 Auto Plus TV magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Japan Video Topic - nowinki z Japonii magazyn 22:30 Muzyczny salon magazyn muzyczny 23:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 23:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 00:00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 05:00 "Na oślep" reż.David Richards, wyk.Francesca Annis, Robson Green, Peter Pacey, Tony Barton komedia romantyczna W. Bryt. 1998 07:00 "W poszukiwaniu ojca" reż.Joyce Chopra, wyk.Mary McDonnell, William Russ, Jack Coleman, Erik von Detten dramat obyczajowy USA 1998 09:00 "Wariatkowo" reż.Lynne Littman, wyk.Samantha Mathis, Natalie Cole, Marlee Matlin, Peter Sarsgaard, Estelle Parsons film obyczajowy Kanada 1999 11:00 "Na oślep" reż.David Richards, wyk.Francesca Annis, Robson Green, Peter Pacey, Tony Barton komedia romantyczna W. Bryt. 1998 13:00 "Koleje losu" reż.David Wheatley, wyk.Susie Burton, Ray Stevenson, James Purefoy, Diana Hardcastle serial sensacyjny USA 1996 15:00 "Sześć tygodni" reż.Tony Bill, wyk.Dudley Moore, Mary Tyler Moore, Katherine Healy, Shannon Wilcox dramat obyczajowy USA 1982 17:00 "Wariatkowo" reż.Lynne Littman, wyk.Samantha Mathis, Natalie Cole, Marlee Matlin, Peter Sarsgaard, Estelle Parsons film obyczajowy Kanada 1999 19:00 "Dr Quinn" wyk.Jane Seymour, Diane Ladd, Joe Lando, Jonelle Allen serial obyczajowy USA 1993-98 20:00 "Władza i piękno" reż.Susan Seidelman, wyk.Kevin Anderson, Natasha Henstridge, John Ralston, Katie Griffin film obyczajowy USA 2002 22:00 "Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć w przebraniu" reż.Baz Taylor, wyk.Daniel Casey, John Nettles dramat sensacyjny USA 1998 00:00 "Dr Quinn" wyk.Jane Seymour, Diane Ladd, Joe Lando, Jonelle Allen serial obyczajowy USA 1993-98 01:00 "Władza i piękno" reż.Susan Seidelman, wyk.Kevin Anderson, Natasha Henstridge, John Ralston, Katie Griffin film obyczajowy USA 2002 03:00 "Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć w przebraniu" reż.Baz Taylor, wyk.Daniel Casey, John Nettles dramat sensacyjny USA 1998 Le Cinema 14.00 Dzieci w rozsypce (Trois Enfants Dans Le Desordre), Francja, 1966, 90 min. 15.30 Perła nocy (Marguerite De La Nuit), Francja, 1956, 125 min. 18.00 Córki Rebeki (Rebecca's Daughters) komedia, Wielka Brytania / Niemcy, 1992, 90 min. 20.00 Dokument. Muzyka filmowa. Vladimir Cosma. Studio Company, 2002, 30 min. 20.30 Tajna placówka (Hidden Agenda) dramat, Wielka Brytania, 1990, 108 min. 22.30 Przypadki Makarowa (Makarow) dramat, Rosja, 1993, 99 min. 00.30 Emmanuelle (3 z 7): Czas na marzenia (The New Emmanuelle Series (3 of 7): A Time To Dream) film erotyczny, Francja, 1996, 90 min. Ona 07:00 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 07:45 "Wyprawy. Wenezuela-Kraj Parków Narodowych" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 08:30 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 09:30 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 10:00 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 10:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 11:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 12:00 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 12:30 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 13:00 "Wyprawy. Patagonia-Pomost do przeszłości" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 13:45 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 14:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 15:15 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 15:45 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial sitcom USA 16:15 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 16:50 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 17:45 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 18:15 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 19:00 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 19:45 "Wyprawy. Podróż do krańca Ziemi" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 20:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 21:20 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 22:10 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial sitcom USA 22:40 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 23:10 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 23:40 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 00:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 01:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela Junior/Filmax 06:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 06:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 07:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 07:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 08:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 08:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 09:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 09:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 10:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 11:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 11:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 12:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 12:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 13:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 13:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 14:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 14:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 15:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 16:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 16:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 17:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 17:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 18:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 18:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 19:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 19:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 20:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 21:00 "Dzieci kukurydzy" Filmax reż.Fritz Kiersch, wyk.Peter Horton, Linda Hamilton, R. G. Armstrong, John Franklin horror USA 1984 22:45 "Szarada śmierci" reż.Stephen Eckelberry, wyk.Erika Eleniak, C. Thomas Howell, Jack Scalia, James Wilder komedia sensacyjna USA 1998 00:30 "Pamięć, która zabija" reż.Andrew Morahan, wyk.Nigel Hawthorne, Mary-Louise Parker, Jimmy Smits, Jason Scott Lee thriller USA 1997 02:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Sci-Trek 05:45 Sto lat samolotu Lotnicze szlaki 06:40 Animatorzy 07:10 Tajemnice nefrytu Magazyn Discover 07:35 Skrajności Fenomeny pogody 08:05 Duch Ultranauka 08:30 Poza rok 2000 09:00 Zdobywcy głębin Niesamowite maszyny 09:55 Ocalenie z morskich głębin Przełomowe odkrycia 10:20 Morze Problemy przyszłości 10:50 Łodzie podwodne Wszystko o... 11:45 Powietrzny patrol Lotnicze szlaki 12:40 Animatorzy 13:10 Pierwsi imigranci Magazyn Discover 5A 13:35 Mordercza pogoda Fenomeny pogody 14:05 Czarny samolot Ultranauka 14:30 Poza rok 2000 15:00 Zdobywcy głębin Niesamowite maszyny 15:55 Ocalenie z morskich głębin Przełomowe odkrycia 16:20 Morze Problemy przyszłości 16:50 Łodzie podwodne Wszystko o... 17:45 Powietrzny patrol Lotnicze szlaki 18:40 Animatorzy 19:10 Pierwsi imigranci Magazyn Discover 5A 19:35 Mordercza pogoda Fenomeny pogody 20:05 Czarny samolot Ultranauka 20:30 Poza rok 2000 21:00 Zdobywcy głębin Niesamowite maszyny 21:55 Ocalenie z morskich głębin Przełomowe odkrycia 22:20 Morze Problemy przyszłości 22:50 Łodzie podwodne Wszystko o... 23:45 Powietrzny patrol Lotnicze szlaki 00:40 Animatorzy 01:10 Pierwsi imigranci Magazyn Discover 5A 01:35 Mordercza pogoda Fenomeny pogody 02:05 Czarny samolot Ultranauka 02:30 Poza rok 2000 03:00 Zdobywcy głębin Niesamowite maszyny 03:55 Ocalenie z morskich głębin Przełomowe odkrycia 04:20 Morze Problemy przyszłości 04:50 Łodzie podwodne Wszystko o... Extreme Sports 05:00 Destination Adventure 06:00 Archiwum Ex 07:00 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 08:00 Telewizja Buntownik 08:30 Sportsworx 09:00 YOZ Magazine 09:30 Nieustraszeni 10:00 Niespokojny duch 10:30 Hardkorowcy 11:30 Waveriderz 12:00 Świat wakeboardu 12:30 Telewizja Buntownik 13:00 Nieustraszeni 13:30 Sportsworx 14:00 Niespokojny duch 14:30 Destination Adventure 15:30 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 16:30 Telewizja Buntownik 17:00 Hardkorowcy 18:00 YOZ Magazine 18:30 Waveriderz 19:00 Adrenalina 19:30 Niespokojny duch 20:00 Sportsworx 20:30 Telewizja Buntownik 21:00 Świat wakeboardu 21:30 Hardkorowcy 22:30 Waveriderz 23:00 Archiwum Ex 00:00 Destination Adventure 01:00 YOZ Magazine 01:30 Adrenalina 02:00 Archiwum Ex 03:00 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 04:00 Waveriderz 04:30 Świat wakeboardu MiniMax/Hyper 06:00 "Śpioch w jaskini" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 06:15 "Największe marzenie" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 06:25 "Nauka pływania" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 06:30 "Zagubiony i znaleziony"/"Na dół i w górę " "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 06:55 "Ethelbert i kameleon" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:00 "Krokodyl"/"Pancernik" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:25 "Mrównik"/"Kameleon" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:50 "Wszystko przez te frytki" "Kot Billy" serial animowany Kanada 08:20 "Tatuś" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 08:25 "Mat i złodziej witamin" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 08:50 "Djalii z Maroka" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 09:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 09:30 "Latawiec Kajtka" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 09:45 "Duchy" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 09:50 "Jedynak" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 10:00 "Kiedy Zoli urośnie" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 10:25 "Choroba mamy" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 10:30 "Bocian"/"Trzewikodziób" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 10:55 "Gepard"/"Gazela Thomsona" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:20 "Jak Billy stał się kotem" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 11:50 "Poranek na wsi" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:55 "Dziadek roku" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 12:20 "You'ouli z Japonii" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 12:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 13:00 "Orzeszki na zimę" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 13:10 "W samo południe do Yumy" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 13:20 "Zimowe ciuchy" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 13:30 "Rozluźnij się i strzelaj" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 13:55 "Marzenie Celinki" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 14:00 "Delfin"/"Nietoperz owocożerny" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:25 "Koala"/"Struś" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:50 "Kot, który nie potrafi milczeć" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 15:20 "Kłopoty z samochodem" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 15:25 "Kłopoty z dziewczynami" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 15:50 "Ramona z Trynidadu" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 16:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 16:30 "Krążek do bramki" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 16:40 "Wędkarstwo" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 16:50 "Sąsiad" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 17:00 "Dobranoc Sztruksiku"/"Mydlenie oczu" "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 17:25 "Ethelbert i niedźwiedź polarny" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 17:30 "Słoń"/"Pies myśliwski" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 17:55 "Lew"/"Zebra" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:20 "Gołąb w potrawie" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 18:50 "Księgarnia" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:55 "Pierwszy dzień w szkole" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 19:20 "Julia z Meksyku" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 19:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 20:00 Klipy HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM program muzyczny 20:15 Hot News magazyn komputerowy 20:30 "Gamez!" serial dokumentalny 21:00 Agent Chronicles NINA 21:30 Die Hard Nakatomi Plaza Fresh Air magazyn 21:45 Klipy program muzyczny 22:00 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 22:30 GT Concept Fresh Air magazyn 22:45 Klipy program muzyczny 23:00 "Gamez!" serial dokumentalny 23:30 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 00:00 Zakończenie programu Avante 05:00 Podróżnik mórz Liniowiec klasy "Orzeł" 06:00 Facial Expressions Horyzonty 06:30 Czciciele szybkości 07:00 Whatever It Takes Podniebne wyzwania 08:00 Najemcy 08:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Vulcan Słynne samoloty 09:30 Nowoczesna technika 10:00 Świat Formuły 11:00 Podróżnik mórz Liniowiec klasy "Orzeł" 12:00 Facial Expressions Horyzonty 12:30 Czciciele szybkości 13:00 Whatever It Takes Podniebne wyzwania 14:00 Najemcy 14:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Vulcan Słynne samoloty 15:30 Nowoczesna technika 16:00 Świat Formuły 17:00 Podróżnik mórz Liniowiec klasy "Orzeł" 18:00 Giant Telescope Horyzonty 18:30 Peking To Paris 19:00 Skrzydła nad światem 20:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 20:30 F-18 Eskadra 21:30 Nowoczesna technika 22:00 Guardians Of The Graveyard Dangerous Seas 23:00 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 23:30 AH-64 Apache Narzędzia walki 00:00 Giant Telescope Horyzonty 00:30 Peking To Paris 01:00 Skrzydła nad światem 02:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 02:30 F-18 Eskadra 03:30 Nowoczesna technika 04:00 Guardians Of The Graveyard Dangerous Seas TV Dami 09:45 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 10:00 Teledziennik (powt.) 10:15 Magazyn sportowy Darka Osieja (powt.) 10:30 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 10:40 Przerwa w programie 14:00 "Dzieci w rozsypce" reż.Leo Joannon, wyk.Rosy Varte, Anne-Marie Carricre, Yves Arcanel, Jean Lefebvre komedia Francja 1966 15:30 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 17:20 Teledziennik, Sport i prognoza pogody 17:40 Dziecko potrafi program artystyczny 18:00 "Córki Rebeki" reż.Karl Francis, wyk.Joely Richardson, Peter O'Toole, Paul Rhys, Dafydd Hywel komedia Niemcy 1992 20:00 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20:15 Magazyn sportowy Darka Osieja (powt.) 20:30 "Tajna placówka" reż.Ken Loach, wyk.Frances McDormand, Brad Dourif, Brian Cox, Mai Zetterling dramat obyczajowy W. Bryt. 1990 22:30 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 23:00 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 23:20 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 00:30 "Emmanuelle: Czas na marzenia" reż.David Cove, wyk.Krista Allen, Scott Layne, Tom Stern film erotyczny Francja 1996 02:00 Zakończenie programu TKK 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:15 Wiadomości TKK, Prognoza pogody i Komunikaty 17:30 Niespotykane spotkania 17:45 W trosce o nasze bezpieczeństwo 18:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 19:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 20:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 21:00 Zakończenie programu TVK Starachowice 17:10 Powitanie 17:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny 17:35 Kalejdoskop powiatu starachowickiego 18:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 18:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 18:35 Kalejdoskop powiatu starachowickiego (powt.) 19:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 19:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 19:35 Kalejdoskop powiatu starachowickiego (powt.) 20:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 20:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 20:35 Kalejdoskop powiatu starachowickiego (powt.) 21:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 21:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 21:35 Kalejdoskop powiatu starachowickiego (powt.) 22:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 22:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 22:30 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Opole 07:00 "Tommy i Oscar" serial animowany (WP) Włochy 1998 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 07:45 "Opowieści taty Bobra" serial animowany (WP) Kanada 1994 08:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 08:10 Publicystyka opolska 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 08:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 08:45 Gość dnia (WP) 09:00 "Integracja europejska" "Przewodnik po ekonomii" serial dokumentalny (WP) 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 09:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 09:40 "Saga Jacksonów" reż.J. Callen, wyk.S. Whittaker, P. Tooney, D. Meade, E. Ashenden serial obyczajowy (WP) Australia 1999 10:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 10:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 10:45 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 11:15 Gość dnia (WP) 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 11:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 11:45 Opole'81 - Maraton Kabaretowy 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki (WP) 12:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 12:35 "Granice własnych możliwości" film dokumentalny (WP) USA 1995 13:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny (WP) 13:45 Agrobiznes magazyn rolniczy (WP) 14:00 Teleplotki magazyn (WP) 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 14:45 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 15:00 "Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów" wyk.Richard Thomas, Margo Gunn, Kieren Hutchison, Charlotte Woollams serial przygodowy (WP) USA 1997 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 15:40 Opolski serwis informacyjny 15:50 Rozmowa dnia program publicystyczny 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:45 Odkryj nowy świat magazyn (WP) 17:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 17:50 Publicystyka opolska 18:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 18:15 Sport opolski, Prognoza pogody 19:20 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny (WP) 19:30 "Odwiedziny" "Badziewiakowie" reż.Leszek Malinowski, wyk.Leszek Malinowski, Waldemar Sierański, Piotr Kryszan, Piotr Bałtroczyk serial komediowy (WP) Polska 1999 20:00 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 20:55 Echa dnia program publicystyczny (WP) 22:05 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 22:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 22:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:50 "Barbarzyńca i gejsza" reż.John Huston, wyk.John Wayne, Eiko Ando, Sam Jaffe, So Yamamura film przygodowy (WP) Japonia 1958 00:30 Zakończenie programu BBC Prime 05:00 "Marka: Nike" serial dokumentalny 05:40 Południowa Afryka Program geograficzny program edukacyjny 06:00 Ucząc się języków kurs języka hiszpańskiego 06:30 Look Ahead kurs języka angielskiego 07:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 07:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 07:30 Magiczny zwierzęcy show program dla dzieci 07:45 Bodger i Badger program dla dzieci 08:00 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 08:20 Niebieski Piotruś program dla dzieci 08:45 Kuchenni najeźdźcy magazyn 09:15 Prawdziwe pokoje magazyn stylistyczny 09:45 Zgadnij, co to jest? teleturniej 10:15 Polowanie Bargaina magazyn kolekcjonerski 10:45 Fantazyjne pokoje magazyn stylistyczny 11:15 The Weakest Link quiz 12:00 Pole bitwy Doktor Who 12:30 "Lekarze" serial obyczajowy 13:00 "EastEnders" telenowela 13:30 "Dochodzenia Hetty Wainthropp" serial obyczajowy 14:30 Ogrodowi najeźdźcy magazyn 15:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 15:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 15:30 Magiczny zwierzęcy show program dla dzieci 15:45 Bodger i Badger program dla dzieci 16:00 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 16:20 Niebieski Piotruś program dla dzieci 16:45 "Miss Marple" serial sensacyjny 17:45 "Schronisko w Battersea" serial dokumentalny 18:15 "Akademia psów policyjnych" serial dokumentalny 18:45 The Weakest Link quiz 19:30 "Lekarze" serial obyczajowy 20:00 "Eastenders" telenowela 20:30 "Tak, panie ministrze" serial obyczajowy 21:00 "Wypadek" serial obyczajowy 22:00 "Morderca musi się spieszyć" serial komediowy 22:30 "Surowe traktowanie" film dokumentalny 23:45 "Strach: Cień w rogu" serial dokumentalny 00:00 Później z Jools Holland program rozrywkowy 01:00 "Rzeka: Maszyny w ogrodzie" serial dokumentalny 02:00 "Horyzont: Chłopiec, który został zmieniony w dziewczynkę" serial dokumentalny 03:00 Biurokracja, sąd i media Siły prezydenta program edukacyjny 03:50 Ever Wondered? program edukacyjny 04:00 Modelowani4e w długim okresie program edukacyjny 04:30 Kto należy do Glasgow? program edukacyjny CT 2 05:05 Mosty nadziei magazyn 06:00 Czarna, biała magazyn 06:20 Wiadomości Telewizji Słowackiej 06:40 Wiadomości na świecie 07:55 Panorama 08:30 "21" magazyn 09:00 Dzień dobry magazyn poranny 11:25 A-Z teleturniej 12:00 Wiadomości Euro 13:05 "Świat filmów animowanych" serial dokumentalny 13:55 Europejska mozaika magazyn o Unii Europejskiej 14:10 "Tacy byliśmy, drodzy rodacy" serial dokumentalny 14:40 Jak się żyje koniom wyścigowym według Ondřeja Havelki program dokumentalny 14:45 "Cudowne lata" wyk.F. Savage, A. Millsová, D. Lauria serial dla dzieci USA 1988-93 15:10 "Świątynia przyrody" serial przyrodniczy 15:40 Przygody z archeologią program popularnonaukowy 16:05 Solo dla.. Jakuba Hohy koncert 16:45 Pod jednym dachem program dokumentalny 17:10 "Droga w kosmos" serial dokumentalny 18:10 Czarna, biała magazyn 18:30 Nadliczbówka magazyn 18:50 Tygodnik ekonomiczny 19:10 Wiadomości 19:15 Praski tydzień steetballu 19:35 Xterra Czech 2002 20:00 "Cztery chwile ciszy" film dokumentalny 20:55 Różne spojrzenia magazyn 21:00 "21" magazyn 21:30 Diagnoza magazyn medyczny 21:50 Naukowiec magazyn popularnonaukowy 22:20 "Velkovlak" serial komediowy 22:50 "Chantal z miłością o Francji" serial dokumentalny 23:25 Koncert zespołu Golem 00:15 Światowa moda magazyn mody 00:40 Retransmisja obrad senatu Czeskiej Republiki program polityczny ST 2 16:45 Żywa panorama 17:15 Infotext 17:45 Telezakupy magazyn 17:50 Przesyłka doręczona magazyn o problemach słowackich poczt 18:00 Szansa magazyn 18:30 Z Utah do Kaliforni film dokumentalny Słowacja 1994 19:00 Magazyn narodowościowy program regionalny 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Co nas boli? magazyn publicystyczny 20:30 Temat magazyn 21:30 Wiadomości 22:00 Sport 22:05 "Dekalog 2" reż.Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk.Krystyna Janda, Aleksander Bardini, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Artur Barciś dramat obyczajowy Polska 1988 23:00 Człowiek w tarapatach magazyn 23:25 Wiadomości Czeskiej Telewizji 23:50 Zakończenie programu Rai Due 05:10 Społeczny aspekt rynku pracy . Wykład 16 program edukacyjny 05:55 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 06:05 Legenda Mister "Volare" Domenico Modugno 07:00 "Gegen den Wind" serial sensaacyjny Niemcy 1995 07:50 Go cart program dla dzieci 09:50 "For Your Love" serial komediowy USA 1998 10:15 Kolorowy świat. Widzieć Telewizja edukacyjna 10:30 Wiadomości 10:35 Społeczeństwo i obyczaj magazyn 10:45 Magazyn medyczny 11:00 Wiadomości 11:20 "Amiche nemiche" serial 12:05 "Jake and the Fatman" serial kryminalny USA 1987 13:00 Wiadomości 13:30 Społeczeństwo i obyczaj magazyn 13:50 Magazyn medyczny 14:05 "Cuore e batticuore" serial 14:50 Włochy na Dwójce 15:45 "Da un giorno all'altro" serial 16:30 "Silk Stalkings" serial sensacyjny USA 1991 17:25 "Lupo de lupis" serial animowany 17:35 "Digimon 02" serial animowany Francja/Japonia/USA 2000 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Prognoza pogody 18:10 Zmienna pogoda 18:30 Magazyn sportowy 18:40 "Cuori rubati" serial obyczajowy Włochy 2002 19:10 "Now and Again" serial sensacyjny USA 1999 20:00 "Tom & Jerry" film animowany dla dzieci 20:20 Lotto o ósmej 20:30 Wiadomości 20:55 "Lui e lei" serial obyczajowy Włochy 1998 22:55 Wiadomości 23:10 Wiadomości parlamentarne magazyn aktualności 23:20 Wyniki losowań lotto 23:25 "Fire Birds" reż.David Greene, wyk.Nicolas Cage, Tommy Lee Jones, Sean Young, Bryan Kestner film sensacyjny USA 1990 00:50 Prognoza pogody 00:55 żeglarstwo. Żeglarskie Giro d'Italia Studio sport 01:25 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 01:30 Magazyn medyczny 01:40 Z kronik 01:55 Czwartki pani Julii 02:45 Il Caffe' 03:15 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 03:35 Przegląd prasy magazyn aktualności 03:40 Network dla Uniwersytetu. Geografia turystyczna . Wykład 18 Uniwersytet Telewizyjny program edukacyjny 04:25 Ekonomika organizacji non profit . Wykład 39 program edukacyjny Rai Tre 05:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 05:15 Superzap 05:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 05:45 USA 24 godz. 06:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 06:15 Magazyn tematyczny 06:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 06:45 instrukcja obsługi Włochy magazyn aktualności 07:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 07:15 Przegląd prasy włoskiej magazyn aktualności 07:30 Ekonomia i rynki magazyn gospodarczy 07:45 Telenet magazyn aktualności 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Telewizja edukacyjna. Włochy i łączność 08:35 Historia włoskiego kapitalizmu Telewizja edukacyjna 09:05 "Io bacio... tu baci" reż.Piero Vivarelli, wyk.Mina, Umberto Orsini, Jimmy Fontana, Gianni Meccia komedia muzyczna Włochy 1961 10:35 Na dobry początek latem magazyn rozmaitości 12:00 Wiadomości sportowe i prognoza pogody 12:25 Na dobry początek latem magazyn rozmaitości 13:10 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 1986 14:00 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 14:15 Wiadomości 14:35 połączenie satelitarne Przypadkowi żeglarze 14:40 Filmy animowane Melevisione program dla dzieci 15:30 kolarstwo szosowe. 89. Tour de France. 4. etap: Epernay - Chateaux Thierry Studio sport 17:20 kolarstwo szosowe. Giro d'Italia kobiet. Etap Lesmo - Triuggo Studio sport 17:30 Geo Magazine 18:00 Prognoza pogody 18:05 "Drużyna" wcześniej... 19:00 Wiadomości 19:30 Wiadomości regionalne i prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości sportowe 20:10 Blob 20:30 Miejsce pod słońcem 20:50 "Le comiche" reż.Neri Parenti, wyk.Paolo Villaggio, Renato Pozzetto, Enzo Cannavale, Gian, Sal Borgese komedia Włochy 1990 22:45 Wiadomości 22:50 Wiadomości regionalne 23:00 Mijał rok. Król Faysal 23:55 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 00:05 Amor Roma - II seria. "Mala tempora currunt" Telewizja edukacyjna 00:35 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 00:40 Przypadkowi żeglarze 00:45 "Aria" Poza rozkładem reż.Yervant Gianikian i Angela Ricci Lucchi film dokumentalny Włochy 1994 01:15 Superzap 01:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01:45 Magazyn tematyczny 02:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 02:30 Włoska opowieść 03:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 03:15 Superzap 03:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 03:45 USA 24 godz. 04:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 04:15 Magazyn tematyczny 04:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 04:45 Przegląd prasy Herald Tribune magazyn aktualności Kanal 5 06:35 Tiny Toon I program dla dzieci 07:25 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 07:55 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 08:25 "Happy Days" serial obyczajowy USA 08:55 "Mork and Mindy" serial komediowy USA 1978-82 09:25 "Taxi" serial komediowy USA 1981-83 09:55 Jenny Jones talkshow 10:45 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 11:35 TV-Butiken 12:55 "Gliniarz i prokurator" serial kryminalny USA 1987-92 13:50 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 14:20 "Cheers" serial komediowy USA 14:50 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 15:20 Jenny Jones talkshow 16:20 "Change of Heart" serial obyczajowy USA 16:35 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 17:05 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 17:35 "Pacyfic Blue" serial sensacyjny USA 1996 20:00 "Spin City" serial komediowy USA 21:00 "The Last Don" serial USA 1997 22:45 "Frasier" serial komediowy USA 2000-01 23:15 Roomservice I 23:45 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 00:40 Villa Medusa 02:10 "Zmowa milczenia" reż.Andy Davis, wyk.Chuck Norris, Henry Silva, Bert Remsen, Molly Hagan film sensacyjny USA 1985 03:45 "Mission Impossible" serial sensacyjny USA 04:35 Zakończenie programu TV Norge 11:40 Norge pĺ kryss og tvers 11:55 "Cannon" serial sensacyjny USA 12:50 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 13:45 "Moda na sukces" serial obyczajowy USA 14:40 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 15:10 "Lois & Clark" serial USA 16:00 "Pełna chata" serial komediowy USA 16:30 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 17:00 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 17:25 TVNorges Jackpot 17:30 "Laverne & Shirley" serial komediowy USA 18:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18:15 Norge pĺ kryss og tvers 18:30 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 19:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19:15 Norge pĺ kryss og tvers 19:30 Change of Heart 20:00 "Friends for Dinner" serial W. Bryt. 20:30 "Boston Public" serial obyczajowy USA 21:20 "Sleep, Baby, Sleep" reż.Armand Mastroianni, wyk.Tracey Gold, Thomas Calabro, Kyle Chandler, Joanna Cassidy thriller USA 1994 22:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22:45 "Sleep, Baby, Sleep" reż.Armand Mastroianni, wyk.Tracey Gold, Thomas Calabro, Kyle Chandler, Joanna Cassidy thriller USA 1994 23:20 "Hogans Heroes" serial komediowy USA 23:50 "That Championship Season" reż.Jason Miller, wyk.Bruce Dern, Stacy Keach, Robert Mitchum, Martin Sheen film sensacyjny USA 1982 00:50 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01:05 "That Championship Season" reż.Jason Miller, wyk.Bruce Dern, Stacy Keach, Robert Mitchum, Martin Sheen film sensacyjny USA 1982 02:00 "Global Cops" serial dokumentalny 02:30 Big Brother 2001 04:20 Zakończenie programu France 5 05:50 Les amphis de France 5 program popularnonaukowy 06:45 Victor anglais kurs języka angielskiego 07:00 Les dessous de la terre magazyn 07:30 "Insectia" serial dokumentalny 08:00 "Capelito" serial animowany 08:10 "Petit Basile" serial animowany 08:15 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 08:25 "Monsieur bonhomme" serial animowany 08:30 "Cote Labo, cote cuisine" serial dokumentalny 09:30 Le journal de la sante magazyn 09:45 "Algerie: paroles de tortionnaires" film dokumentalny 10:20 Journal de la sante magazyn medyczny 10:40 "La 5eme dimension" serial dokumentalny 11:10 "Asie sauvage" serial dokumentalny 12:05 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 12:15 "Petit Potam" serial animowany 12:40 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 13:50 Le journal de la sante magazyn medyczny 14:10 "Les etoiles du cinema" serial dokumentalny 14:40 "Thomas Fersen en tournee" film dokumentalny 15:40 "Chasseurs de volcan" film dokumentalny 16:35 "Celebration" serial dokumentalny 17:35 100% question teleturniej 18:00 C dans l'air - magzyn 03:00 C dans l'air magazyn ARD 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Happy Holiday" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1993 09:55 Prognoza pogody 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 10:25 "Trzej lekarze z sercem" serial obyczajowy (powt.) Niemcy 2002 11:15 Muzyka na szczęście program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Bufet ARD magazyn rozmaitości 13:00 Tour de France (4 etap: Epernay - Chateau-Thierry) Kolarstwo szosowe relacja (na żywo) 17:43 Magazyn regionalny 17:55 "Zakazana miłość" telenowela Niemcy 2000 18:25 "Marienhof" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:50 "Paczka z nabrzeża" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 19:15 Quiz z Jörgiem Pilawą teleturniej 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Terpaia i praktyka" reż.Rene Heisig, wyk.Thomas Heinze, Ann-Kathrin Kramer, Herbert Knaup, Nina Kronjäger komedia obyczajowa Niemcy 2001 21:45 Globus magazyn popularnonaukowy 22:30 Tematy dnia magazyn publicystyczny 23:00 "Safari Rallye" film dokumentalny 00:30 Magazyn nocny 00:50 "East Palace, West Palace" reż.Zhang Yuan, wyk.Si Han, Hu Jun, Wang Quan, Ye Jing dramat psychologiczny Chiny 1996 02:20 "W gorączce nocy" serial kryminalny USA 1998 03:05 Wiadomości 03:10 "Safari Rallye" film dokumentalny (powt.) 04:40 Wiadomości 04:45 Globus magazyn popularnonaukowy 3SAT 07:00 Panorama alpejska 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Czas na kulturę magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09:45 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 10:15 ORF-Talkshow talk show (powt.) 11:00 "U źródeł mitu" film dokumentalny 11:45 Delektujemy się niemieckimi potrawami magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 12:10 Temat magazyn polityczny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Schleswig-Holstein Musik Festival 1990 koncert inauguracyjny 14:40 Mozart w Aalto-Theater Essen koncert symfoniczny 15:15 Widzieć nie słyszeć magazyn osób niepełnosprawnych 15:45 "Palermo" Alfabet miast europejskich film dokumentalny 16:30 "Rasputin - szarlatan na carskim dworze" film dokumentalny 17:15 Migawki z Niemiec magazyn regionalny 17:45 Wydarzyło się w Szwajcarii magazyn informacyjny 17:50 Schweizweit magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Report International magazyn korespondentów zagranicznych 18:30 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Czas na kulturę 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Krytyczne DNA" film dokumentalny 21:00 "Przełam granice" film dokumentalny 21:50 Notatki z zagranicy - miniatury krajoznawcze 22:00 Wiadomości 22:25 "Marafona" reż.Erika Pluhar, wyk.Regina Fritsch, Ulrich Reinthaller, Maria de Medeiros, Marian Stermschegg dramat obyczajowy Austria 2001 23:55 max frisch Teraz program kulturalny 00:40 10 przed 10 magazyn informacyjny 01:05 Spojrzenia z boku magazyn kulturalny 01:10 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 01:40 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 02:20 Akademia telewizyjna program kulturalny (powt.) 03:05 Widzieć nie słyszeć magazyn osób niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 03:35 Migawki z Niemiec magazyn osób niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 04:05 "Krytyczne DNA" film dokumentalny (powt.) SAT 1 05:30 Telewizja śniadaniowa (na żywo) 09:00 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 10:00 "Trapper John, M. D." serial obyczajowy USA 1979 11:00 Franklin - Twoja szansa o 11 talk show 12:00 Vera w południe talk show 13:00 Britt - dyskusja o pierwszej talk show 14:00 We dwójkę u Angeliki Kallwass talk show 15:00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch magazyn prawny 16:00 Sędzia Alexander Hold magazyn prawny 17:00 QUIZFIRE teleturniej 17:30 17:30 live magazyn regionalny 18:00 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 18:30 Szósta trzydzieści magazyn informacyjny 19:00 Blitz magazyn aktualności 19:40 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 20:15 "Komisarz Rex" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1998 21:15 "Pracuś" serial kryminalny Niemcy 2002 23:15 Harald Schmidt Show magazyn rozrywkowy 00:15 Wiadomości 00:40 "Becker" serial komediowy USA 1998/99 01:10 Sędzia Barbara Salesch magazyn prawny (powt.) 02:00 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 03:00 "Pracuś" serial kryminalny (powt.) Niemcy 2002 04:40 Quiz Show teleturniej (powt.) PRO 7 05:30 Galileo magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 05:50 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 06:40 TAFF magazyn aktualności (powt.) 07:35 "Kto tu rządzi?" serial komediowy USA 1991 08:05 "Świat według Bundych" serial komediowy USA 1987 08:35 "Drew Carey Show" serial komediowy USA 1997 09:10 "Oksford blues" reż.RobertBoris, wyk.Rob Lowe, Ally Sheedy, Julian Sands, Amanda Pays komedia USA 1984 11:05 Andreas Türck talk show 12:00 "Dharma i Greg" serial komediowy USA 1997 12:30 "Roseanne" serial komediowy USA 1992 13:00 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Arabella talk show 15:00 Absolut Schlegl talk show 16:00 ClipMix magazyn rozrywkowy 17:00 TAFF magazyn aktualności 18:00 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1995 18:30 "Futurama" serial animowany USA 1999 19:00 "Simpsonowie" serial animowany USA 1994 19:30 Galileo magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:55 Wiadomości 20:15 "Go" reż.Doug Liman, wyk.William Fichtner, J.E. Freeman, Katie Holmes, Desmond Askew komedia USA 1999 22:15 "Buffy - postrach wampirów" serial fantastyczny USA 1998 23:15 Reportaż ProSieben magazyn reporterów 00:10 "Word of Mouth" reż.Tom Lazarus, wyk.Carol Catalina Larranaga, Mark Pellegrino, Lori-Dawn Messuri, Mark Sweeney film erotyczny USA 1999 01:45 "Go" reż.Doug Liman, wyk.William Fichtner, J.E. Freeman, Katie Holmes, Desmond Askew komedia (powt.) USA 1999 03:30 "Buffy - postrach wampirów" serial fantastyczny (powt.) USA 1998 04:15 "Dharma i Greg" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1997 04:35 ClipMix magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) Kabel 1 06:45 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 07:40 Home Shopping Europe - Shopping, Deutschland 2002 08:40 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1982 09:40 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1996 10:40 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1965 11:40 Flipper - Die neuen Abenteuer - Abenteuer - Serie, USA 1999 12:30 Hawaii 5 - 0 - Krimi - Serie, USA 1976 13:30 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1983 14:30 Trio mit vier Fäusten - Action - Serie, USA 1984 15:25 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1997 Diagnose 16:20 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1997 17:20 K1 Nachrichten 17:30 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 18:30 Eine schrecklich nette Familie - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1991 19:00 Alf - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1987 19:30 Glücksrad - Gewinnshow 20:15 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1998 Diagnose 21:15 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1997 Diagnose 22:20 Hart aber herzlich - Max' Vermächtnis - Krimi, USA 1996 reż.Michael Tuchner, wyk.Stefanie Powers, Robert Wagner, Joan Collins, Daniela Lunkewitz, Sebastian Koch, Jeff Kaake, Tara Slone 00:08 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 00:10 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 01:10 Friday Foster - Im Netz der schwarzen Spinne - Krimi, USA 1975 reż.Arthur Marks, wyk.Pam Grier, Yaphet Kotto, Godfrey Cambridge, Eartha Kitt, Carl Weathers, Thalmus Rasulala, Ted Lange, Jim Backus, Paul Benjamin 02:45 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1965 03:36 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 03:40 Home Shopping Europe - Shopping, Deutschland 2002 04:40 It's a Bikini World - Komödie, USA 1967 reż.Stephanie Rothman, wyk.Tommy Kirk, Deborah Walley, Suzie Kaye, Robert Pickett, Sid Haig, Jack Bernardi, William O'Connell Arte 14:00 Album rodzinny magazyn familijny 14:30 Fes-Meknes Voyages, Voyages magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 15:15 "Srebrenica - oddanie miasta" film dokumentalny (powt.) Francja 2000 16:15 Szachy - wojna na 64 polach 360° - Reportaż GEO 16:45 Absolut magazyn publicystyczny 17:20 "Requiem dla romantycznej kobiety" reż.Dagmar Knöpfel, wyk.Sylvester Groth, Janina Sachau, Jeanette Hain, Felix von Manteuffel melodramat (powt.) Niemcy 1997 19:00 "Rozwój" "O tym, jak z małp powstali ludzie" serial dokumentalny Niemcy 2001 19:45 Arte Info/Meteo wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20:15 "Cheerleaderki" serial dokumentalny Niemcy 2001 20:45 "Kamikaze - rozkaz śmierci dla młodych Japończyków" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2000 21:35 "Eugeniusz Oniegin" wyk.Olga Guryakova, Jekaterina Siemienczuk, Jacqueline Van Quaille opera Piotra Czajkowskiego (na żywo) Francja 2002 00:35 "Wojownicy i kochankowe" reż.Udo Wachtveitl, wyk.Dieter Pfaff, Hilmar Thate, Marie Bäumer, Achim Grubel film sensacyjny (powt.) Niemcy 1999 BBC World 05:00 BBC News 05:30 HARDtalk 06:00 BBC News 06:30 World Business Report 07:00 BBC News 07:30 World Business Report 08:00 BBC News 08:30 World Business Report 08:45 Sport Today 09:00 BBC News 09:30 The Word Designing Our Lives 10:00 BBC News 10:30 HARDtalk 11:00 BBC News 11:30 Reporters 12:00 BBC News 12:30 Asia Today 12:45 World Business Report 13:00 BBC News 13:30 HARDtalk 14:00 BBC News 14:30 World Business Report 14:45 Sport Today 15:00 BBC News 15:30 Click Online 16:00 BBC News 16:30 Asia Today 17:00 BBC News 17:30 HARDtalk 18:00 BBC News 18:15 World Business Report 18:30 Fast Track 18:45 Holiday 19:00 BBC News 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 BBC News 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 BBC News 21:30 Harley Davidson The Bike's The star 22:00 BBC News 22:30 World Business Report 23:00 BBC News 23:30 Europe Direct 00:00 BBC News 00:30 World Business Report 00:45 Asia Today 01:00 BBC News 01:30 HARDtalk 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Fast Track 02:45 Holiday 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Europe Direct 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Asia Today 04:45 World Business Report Bloomberg 05:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 05:30 Rynki w Azji 05:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:50 Bloomberg Forum 05:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:00 Rynki w Azji 06:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:20 Bloomberg Forum 06:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:30 Rynki w Azji 06:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:50 Bloomberg Forum 06:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:00 Rynki w Azji 07:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:20 Bloomberg Forum 07:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:30 Rynki w Azji 07:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:50 Bloomberg Forum 07:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 08:00 Rynki w Azji 09:00 Prosto z parkietu 09:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 09:30 Prosto z parkietu 09:35 Nowy rynek 10:00 Prosto z parkietu 10:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 10:30 Prosto z parkietu 10:35 Rynek opcji i papierów wartościowych 11:00 Prosto z parkietu 11:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 11:20 Bloomberg Forum 11:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 11:30 Prosto z parkietu 11:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 11:50 Bloomberg Forum 11:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:00 Prosto z parkietu 12:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:20 Bloomberg Forum 12:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:30 Prosto z parkietu 12:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:50 Bloomberg Forum 12:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:00 Prosto z parkietu 13:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:20 Bloomberg Forum 13:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:30 Prosto z parkietu 13:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:50 Bloomberg Forum 13:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 14:00 Giełda i rynki w Szwajcarii 14:30 Prosto z parkietu 14:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 14:50 Bloomberg Forum 14:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:00 Prosto z parkietu 15:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 15:20 Obieg pieniędzy 15:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:30 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 16:35 Nowy rynek 17:00 Prosto z parkietu 17:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 17:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 17:30 Prosto z parkietu 17:35 Rynek opcji i papierów wartościowych 18:00 Najważniejsze wiadomości dnia 18:30 Prosto z parkietu 18:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 18:50 Bloomberg Forum 18:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 19:00 Prosto z parkietu 19:05 Magazyn sportowy 19:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 19:30 Prosto z parkietu 19:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 19:50 Bloomberg Forum 19:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:00 Prosto z parkietu 20:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 20:20 Bloomberg Forum 20:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:30 Prosto z parkietu 20:35 Nowy rynek 21:00 Prosto z parkietu 21:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 21:30 Prosto z parkietu 21:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:45 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 22:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 22:20 Obieg pieniędzy 22:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 22:30 Prosto z parkietu 22:35 Rynek opcji i papierów wartościowych 23:00 Prosto z parkietu 23:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 23:30 Prosto z parkietu 23:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:50 Bloomberg Forum 23:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:00 Prosto z parkietu 00:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:20 Bloomberg Forum 00:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:30 Prosto z parkietu 00:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:50 Bloomberg Forum 00:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 01:00 Prosto z parkietu 01:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 01:30 Prosto z parkietu 01:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:50 Bloomberg Forum 01:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:00 Prosto z parkietu 02:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:20 Bloomberg Forum 02:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:30 Prosto z parkietu 02:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:50 Bloomberg Forum 02:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 03:00 Prosto z parkietu 03:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:20 Fundusze emerytalne - notowania 03:30 Prosto z parkietu 03:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:50 Bloomberg Forum 03:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:00 Prosto z parkietu 04:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:20 Bloomberg Forum 04:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:30 Prosto z parkietu 04:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:50 Bloomberg Forum 04:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody NBC 05:00 Asia Market Watchmagazyn gospodarczy 06:00 Today's Business Europe magazyn gospodarczy 08:00 Europe Squawk Box magazyn gospodarczy 10:00 IQ - Das interaktive Quiz quiz 12:00 QVC - telezakupy 15:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy 20:00 SMS Challenge magazyn 22:00 Giga Games magazyn komputerowy 00:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy